El visitante
by gise.axolotl
Summary: La batalla contra los berserkers los llevó a conocerse; la partida de Deuteros incitó a Dégel a tomar más responsabilidades de las necesarias. / No lemmon. Geminis x Acuario /


Lo primero que hizo al pisar tierra firme fue girarse a ver el paisaje; a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos podía ver el relieve montañoso del Santuario. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde su última visita.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza agradeció al hombre del barco por el viaje y emprendió la ruta. En un brazo cargaba una gran bolsa de papel y una ligera tela marrón. Su presencia no alteró el ánimo tranquilo del pueblo, los mayores ya lo conocían y sus relatos ilustraban a los más jóvenes.

 _"El hombre que viene a calmar el ímpetu del demonio de la isla"_ Solía escuchar entre los murmullos de los pueblerinos. Y aunque no fuera correcto, sí tenía que ver con él.

Dégel estaba otra vez en la Isla Kanon.

.o.o.

Dejando atrás la zona habitada, el terreno se volvía escarpado e inestable; aún así, se trataba de un camino más que conocido: bastaban tres saltos, siempre por la izquierda para evitar un alud y las piedras más débiles y, luego, los necesarios para llegar a la entrada de la cueva. Mecánico y rutinario, como de costumbre.

No se tomó la molestia de avisar su llegada. Como siempre, el demonio se encontraba lejos, así que simplemente dejaría la bolsa y la tela sobre una improvisada mesa de roca y se marcharía, así lo hacía cada vez, sin esperar una respuesta o un agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, algo fue distinto en su calculada y cronométrica visita de aquella ocasión.

- **Pero qué tenemos aquí…** – Anunció de pronto una profunda voz desde el inicio de la cueva. El aludido volteó hacia la salida sin inmutarse por la llegada del 'dueño de casa', aunque le había sorprendido el no sentir su presencia.

Acuario le dirigió una mirada serena, luego miró la bolsa y de su interior sacó una rebanada de pan. — **Creí que no te encontrabas cerca –**

Deuteros dejó salir un bufido en respuesta a la anticlimática reacción del galo en comparación all terror habitual infundido en las personas de la isla. Enseguida, tomó cercanía al otro en torno a la bolsa, de donde poco a poco el visitante sacaba alimentos y bebidas. El demonio sonrió para sus adentros. **—Si no es aquí, entonces ¿dónde habría de estar, eh?**

- **Atormentando a las personas de nuevo, o tal vez almorzando el brazo de alguien que te miró mal.** –El señor de los hielos respondía justo lo que pensaba, logrando que el geminiano gruñera e hiciera muecas. Lo último que tomó fue la tela marrón para ofrecerla y, dejando que cayera, se apreció una larga capucha.— **La que tienes está hecha harapos y esta nadie la utilizaba.** – No tenía que explicar más, esas simples palabras dejaban en claro la razón de que le regalara la prenda.

Deuteros, quien hace ni siquiera dos segundos quería reprocharle su actitud al de cabello verde, se quedó callado ante el gesto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir su cosmos en la isla de vez en cuando, estaba acostumbrado a que le llevara comida, pero muy pocas veces se lo había topado ahí desde que el peculiar hábito se originara. Contando esa, debía ser…

La primera vez

 **-Debes aburrirte. –**

 **\- ¿Eh? –**

 **-De comer siempre lo mismo –** Hizo hincapié Dégel una vez más. Aunque realmente no le daba mayor importancia a que, como decían los ancianos de la isla, el monstruo comiera humanos.

- **Qué dices, ya es costumbre, no deberías preocuparte por eso** –Se encogió de hombros, aunque agradecía el detalle de su 'cuidador anónimo' en el fondo; no obstante, era primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaba directamente con él y no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. — **Oye…-**

- **Ya debo marcharme** –Sin esperar siquiera una respuesta o reacción, Acuario se apartó de la artesanal mesa de roca rumbo a la salida. Tampoco era de muchas palabras y tenía la impresión de que el de cabellos azules no se sentía del todo cómodo con él ahí. — **Le daré tus saludos a Athena y al Patriarca** –

- **Espera, ¿por qué tanta prisa?** – Saltó el más alto a la inmediatez. Los términos con Dégel no habían quedado claros incluso después del episodio de las pitias y Aspros, pero aquello no significaba que le disgustara su presencia.

- **No llevo ninguna prisa. Únicamente deseo perturbar lo menos posible tu entorno, Deuteros.** – El de cabellos verdes contestó con la serenidad acostumbrada.

\- **No tienes que marcharte, qué dirán de mí en el pueblo si trato con descortesía a mis visitas** -Susurró con un deje de malicia irónica y encontró su reflejo en una muy discreta sonrisa francesa.

\- _**Tres bien.**_ – El de melena esmeralda accedió a la invitación, regresó hacia la mesa y comenzó a organizar los alimentos. Pan, frutas, una botella de vino, algunos dulces y la capucha prolijamente doblada a un lado de todo.— **Debería alcanzar para algunas semanas, o al menos unos días. –**

- **¿Estás insinuando algo?** — Berreó el gemelo a la deriva entre sentirse ofendido o impresionado por ser testigo de una aparente broma del erudito. — **Además, ¿por qué traes todo esto? ¿Te preocupa mi bienestar? Es muy impropio de ti.** — Tenía que tratar de igualar el marcador con el caballero más sabio, quien, por su parte, se dispuso a rondar por la cueva, adentrándose a paso lento.

\- **En vez de buscar una explicación a todo deberías sólo aceptar la ayuda. Por otra parte, no puedes saber qué es propio o impropio de mí si estás aquí.** – La neutra tonalidad de voz del acuariano iba cambiando poco a poco, ahora parecía casi relajado.

\- **Te conozco lo suficiente como para adivinar que ni si quiera tú sabes por qué lo haces, ¿acaso te mandó el Patriarca? O Asmita… -**

- **Deuteros. –** Acuario se giró a encararlo, pero el demonio fue más rápido y en menos de un segundo había anulado la distancia entre ambos con la intención de alargar la broma. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió de súbito y sin hablar le apretó el brazo izquierdo, ante lo cual el visitante no logró reprimir un quejido ni la tensión de todo su cuerpo.

- **¿Qué te sucedió?** –Deuteros miró a su visitante a los ojos con la exigencia plasmada en ellos. El cuestionado no respondió, pero sus cejas fruncidas denotaban un profundo dolor. — **Estuviste en un enfrentamiento** –.

- **Hace dos días.** –Terminó cediendo el aguador. Antes de recibir una respuesta, sintió que lo arrastraba hacia un par de montículos de piedra en donde terminaron sentados los dos.

- **¿El santo más sabio apaleado? Eso es nuevo.** – Increpó en medio de una risita, para luego volver a tomar el brazo izquierdo contrario, con más gentileza que antes. De sus manos emanó el cosmos capaz de detener la voluntad del volcán y, aún así, el lector de estrellas no sintió dolor, sino un gran alivio.

\- **No sabía que podías hacer eso, gracias.** –Murmuró honestamente, dejándose a la voluntad de su sanador.

\- **Yo tampoco lo sabía. Lo he aprendido aquí, con el paso del tiempo.** — En la voz del mayor había una ligera nota de orgullo que a Dégel le resultó de lo más satisfactoria. Pese a que el motivo de que estuviera allí era oscuro y trágico, el gemelo progresaba y surgía. — **Dime una cosa, Dégel, ¿por qué haces esto?** — Preguntó de súbito, tanto que el aludido tuvo problemas para contestar de inmediato.

— **No sabemos cuándo empezará la Guerra Santa de esta era, necesitaremos del cien por ciento del desempeño de todos los caballeros, de todo rango, especialmente los dorados… Y tú eres uno de los más fuertes. Si brindarte algo de ayuda significa la victoria de Athena, entonces a mi juicio está bien.** –

\- **Ya veo**.- Un ligero encogimiento de hombros dio por zanjado el asunto. Para el demonio del volcán, se trataba de una justificación suficiente.

Permanecieron algunos minutos en silencio, uno concentrado en recuperar el daño de la extremidad, el otro mirando atentamente cómo lo hacía y agradeciendo sin palabras el gesto.

Finalmente, fue el de cabellos azules quien retomó la conversación.

- **¿Cómo se encuentran todos en el Santuario?** –Deuteros pasaba una mano a lo largo del brazo pálido del francés, sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero con su atención puesta sobre él.

\- **Hasta el momento, sigue igualmente tranquilo, han llegado muchos aspirantes a caballero y eso da nueva vida y ánimos**. –Él tampoco lo miraba, veía su brazo sin vendas bajo los efectos del calor, sin alterar sus facciones ni su voz. — **Hay uno en particular que ha captado la atención de algunos de nosotros, su nombre es Tenma**.—

- **¿Tenma? Y ¿qué tiene de particular ese niño?** – Según su punto de vista, para que Acuario mismo se fijara en alguien, ese debía tener un algo muy importante.

- **Tenma de Pegaso está directamente relacionado con Athena y con Hades en esta era. Crecieron juntos.** –No tardó en aclarar las dudas de su anfitrión, esta vez respondiendo a la mirada de sorpresa de este.

- **Así que el Pegaso que desde la era del mito ha estado al lado de Athena, ¿eh? Suena interesante.** –No lo negaría, a pesar de vivir lejano al Santuario, enterarse de esas cosas le hacían renovar el interés.

\- **No obstante, a ese muchacho le hace falta algo.** –Rectificó el onceavo caballero, relajando sus facciones. — **Y creo que, si es necesario, le enviaré aquí en un futuro. Pegaso no puede ser débil, mucho menos en esta ocasión.**

\- **¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que has tomado esa decisión sin preguntarme? Espera un segundo ahí, Dégel, yo no soy niñera de nadie. Mucho menos de un mocoso sin poder como lo has descrito.** – El gemelo se negó automáticamente, dejando el brazo del peli verde a un lado para ponerse de pie. El otro permaneció sentado, mirándole con la expresión seria y volviendo a cubrirse el brazo con la venda.

- **Aquí encontrará lo que le hace falta, sólo necesita alguien que le impulse.**

 **-Pues no me haré cargo. Si es demasiado débil, lo mataré y me lo comeré, o morirá por su propia culpa. No pienso cuidarlo, ¿me has escuchado?** –Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, detestaba que la gente le incluyera en sus planes sin consultarlo.

- **Él no se va a rendir.** –Cortó el francés sin siquiera dudarlo, parándose derecho. —P **egaso no se rendirá, necesita que lo lleven al límite para fortalecerse. Él posee una enorme fuerza de voluntad y un cosmos que está lejos de su imaginación en este momento. Sólo he dicho que, de ser necesario, este es el lugar idóneo al que debe venir.** – Insistió, enfrentando al geminiano, quien tenía cara de no querer aceptar esa obligación.

Luego de mantener una fiera batalla de miradas y convicciones, el moreno dejó salir un gruñido de disgusto.

- **No me haré responsable de lo que le suceda.** – Aceptó, no sin poner de manifiesto que la sola idea le incomodaba en todo sentido. — **Pero deberás cumplir un capricho mío. -**

\- ¿ **De qué se trata? –**

 **— Quédate esta noche.**

 **— ¿Por qué quieres eso?**

 **\- No me malentiendas, a veces las noches se vuelven aburridas y temas no han de faltar para un hombre como tú, ¿verdad?**

 **\- Si me das la oportunidad, insistiré en que vuelvas al Santuario. –**

 **\- Sígueme.** – Sin dignarse a responder a ello, se encaminó hacia el fondo de la cueva seguido por el acuariano. Ahí se extendía lo que Dégel supuso era la habitación de Deuteros, aunque fuera exactamente igual al resto: rocas, suelo terroso, algunos huesos amontonados y la roída capucha tirada. — **Disculpa el desastre, como no sabía que vendrías no tuve tiempo de ordenar.** –Bromeó en tono sarcástico y medio sonriendo. Hizo una pausa y luego agregó. — **No creo que te moleste un poco de tierra, ¿o sí?**

- **Estás subestimándome, Deuteros.** – Sentenció el otro y se dirigió hacia el lugar escogido para sentarse; dejó la armadura a su lado y se cubrió con su propio abrigo mientras el de contextura más robusta iba a buscar su capucha y con la recién regalada sobre los hombros. Más tarde y a diferencia de Dégel, el del colmillo se tendió en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza sobre una de sus manos para observarlo. - **¿De qué quieres hablar?** –

\- **Cuéntame acerca de los berserkers.—**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes que he leído al respecto? –**

 **\- Suena a algo que harías.—**

Una sonrisa cómplice coronó el momento.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, surgieron toda clase de relatos además de aquel que los había hecho cercanos. Bluegard, el Santuario, entrenamientos, confidencias y constelaciones. Risas y melancolía que los aproximaron tanto en más de un sentido y al cabo de las cuales se encontraron uno al lado del otro, hombro con hombro, ajenos a todo lo demás.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Apenas el sol liberó su primer rayo sobre la isla, Dégel se puso de pie y se colocó los lentes y el abrigo. Observó todo a su alrededor y reconoció la caja de Pandora de Géminis en un rincón, entre esqueletos y olvido. Deuteros dormía profundamente; lo contempló unos segundos y con sigilo salió de ahí. Tomaría el primer barco para volver a casa, seguramente Sage y Asmita estarían contentos de recibir noticias de él. Les contaría que se hallaba saludable, que su ánimo mejoraba aunque seguía renuente a volver y que se hacía más fuerte cada día.

Lo que no les iba a contar, por supuesto, a ellos ni a nadie en todo el Santuario ni en el universo, era que el paladín de géminis le había quitado las gafas para dejarlas en un lugar seguro antes de que ambos se durmieran y que lo había convencido de recostarse contra él mientras lo rodeaba con ambos brazos. Nadie debía saber que le había quitado el abrigo de los hombros para dejarlo en el suelo, ni que había pasado la noche con su espalda apegada al pecho geminiano por el abrazo que no aflojó hasta el amanecer. Tampoco que sus labios le habían surcado los hombros y el cuello y que le había pedido que no se marchara en un susurro. Él no había respondido, se había resistido al inicio, pero la cálida energía transmitida por el contacto lo sosegaba y le hacía sentir la profunda soledad de Deuteros. Al final, había prometido no irse antes de que saliera el sol y el compromiso quedó sellado bajo la unión de sus labios, una sola vez.

Lo primero que hizo al regresar al continente fue voltear a ver el horizonte recortado por la silueta de la isla mientras se preguntaba si debería llevarle una almohada en la próxima ocasión.


End file.
